Goodbye?
by MagickalStar135
Summary: Aragorn has passed away and Legolas is trying to cope with the loss of his friend. He travels to Rivendell in hopes of easing his sorrow.


Characters: Legolas is the main character and Aragorn will appear in the flash backs and 'dream'  
  
A/N This is a story is for my dear friend Scott who died recently. I loved him like my brother and though his body is gone his memory will forever live on in my heart and those of all who loved him. This tells of things I wish I could have said to him before he was taken from me and his brothers. To Scott, classmate, partner in crime *smiles at the memories*, but most importantly my friend, I miss you.  
  
Summary: Aragorn has passed and Legolas has traveled to Rivendell one last time before he sails across the sea.  
  
Disclaimer: MINE MINE MINE!!!! MWA HAHAHA! No honestly I own nothing of it and never will. *glowers at lawyers*  
  
One last thing, for those of you who have read my stories before you know I am normally a comedy writer but this fic has a more serious tone. Please, no flames just because this is dedicated to my friends' memory. Reviews are welcome, but please, no flames.  
  
Goodbye?  
  
Legolas urged his horse to a trot, he was preparing to sail but Legolas felt guilty about leaving. He was on his way Rivendell one last time, to honour the memory of Aragorn. He missed his best friend greatly and when he had passed, it had broken his heart. He let his mind wander to all the adventures he and Aragorn had had during Aragorn's short human life span.  
  
The memories brought tears to his eyes and he pushed them away. He was an elf and Aragorn had been a human, he knew that but it didn't mean it eased the sorrow that was buried deep within his heart. He turned his head to the sky letting the suns rays warm his face.  
  
He dismounted from his horse deciding to walk the rest of the way to the place where Lord Elrond and his family had once dwelled. Imladris was empty now; everyone had sailed including the twins, Elladan and Elrohir. He knew he would see them again but Aragorn, Aragorn he would never see again.  
  
He let his horse follow him, leading the mare up the hill that over looked Rivendell. He could clearly see the bedroom which had once been Aragorn's.  
  
"Mellon-nin I miss you why must I say goodbye to you Estel?" he asked the open air as though an answer would come to him. He began his way down the hill heading to the main doors of the house. He left his horse to graze by the small pool of water that had gathered from the rain.  
  
Rivendell was unkempt now that the elves had left the land and crossed the sea. He pulled the door and it squeaked slightly, Legolas winced at the tiny noise and entered the house.  
  
He went down the halls remembering all the secrets, pranks, and arguments that had been exchanged in these rooms. Even though the living had left the house he could still feel the presence of many beings together.  
  
He walked past what had once been the dinning room and a soft smile touched his lips as he remembered a very silly argument he had had with Aragorn.  
  
"Mellon-nin must you always be so stubborn?" Legolas asked a twenty- seven year-old Aragorn.  
  
"I am not being stubborn you prissy creature! I just don't wish to eat that." Aragorn replied; wrinkling his nose at the green thing Legolas was trying to hand to him.  
  
Legolas rose and eyebrow and grinned at his friend. "No need to insult me Estel I am only thinking about your health; you are still growing little one."  
  
Aragorn's mouth fell open. "How dare you!" he snapped hotly "I have finished growing I am an adult now!" he stopped glaring and yelling at his friend when Legolas burst into laughter.  
  
"I was only jesting with you Estel, I am well aware that by human standards you are an adult. However, by elven ones you are but a young child." He said smiling wickedly.  
  
Aragorn laughed "As are you, if I remember correctly your father still calls you his little Green Leaf."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened "Don't you dare call." He began but the twins had heard Aragorn and grinned wickedly at Legolas.  
  
"Little Green Leafy." Elrohir began.  
  
He laughed and closed the door to the dinning hall. "Yes Estel you were a handful." He shook his head and continued down the hall.  
  
He stopped in front of the room that had been his whenever he had visited Rivendell. He shook his head remembering.  
  
"Legolas, please; don't leave me oh my friend!" it was a voice he could barely hear, it was pleading with him to stay. How could he resist?  
  
Aragorn was in Legolas' room holding his friends hand tightly. He and Legolas had been out on a simple patrol until orcs had attacked them. Both of them had fought and the orcs were disposed of but Legolas had been struck by a poisoned arrow.  
  
Legolas' head was throbbing and every inch of his body ached but he pushed through unconsciousness to get to the voice that was calling to him. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the face of his friend.  
  
"I will never leave you Estel." He murmured softly to the young man.  
  
Aragorn turned his tear stained face to look at his friend. "Legolas!" he cried happily "Oh my friend I thought I had lost you." He looked into Legolas' eyes which were pain filled.  
  
"I-I need rest." His voice was faint and barely audible but Aragorn caught the words all the same.  
  
Aragorn nodded, the worst of it was over; as long as he kept Legolas from passing out, he would heal.  
  
Legolas felt a tear run down his cheek but he brushed it away. He could still hear Aragorn's voice pleading with him to live.  
  
He opened the door to his old room and stepped inside; nothing had been moved since he had last stayed there. He walked to the window and gazed out and another memory hit him full force.  
  
Legolas was gazing out the window deep in thought and he didn't hear the person come up behind him.  
  
"What is troubling you Legolas?" asked the human  
  
Legolas turned to face his long time friend. "You have grown up." He commented, "It is time you became."  
  
"No," he said sharply "it is not."  
  
"Aragorn, listen to me."  
  
The human shook his head "I do not wish to partake in that."  
  
Legolas shrugged "You are young yet."  
  
Aragorn quirked a grin "I thought you said I had grown up?"  
  
Legolas laughed and pushed his friend. "Oh Strider, you always ruin a serious moment."  
  
Aragorn laughed "I have to, otherwise I would be stuck around all you stiff elves."  
  
Legolas mocked offense "You are such an immature human."  
  
It was Aragorn's turn to mock offense and shove his elven friend. "Prissy elf!"  
  
Legolas smiled slightly, he was happy that his memories of his friend were good. They never had argued often and if they had it had been over something of ill importance. Never had they gotten into a fight nor offended the other on purpose.  
  
Legolas made his way out of the room and headed down the hall. He stopped in front of Aragorn's room, so many memories. He pondered whether or not he should enter. After hesitating for what felt like hours, he turned the handle and entered.  
  
The pain that gripped his heart was unbearable and he fell to the floor with a mixture of emotions running rampant. There was pain, sorrow, grief, distress, agony, misery, despair; yet also there was happiness, pleasure, delight, glee, joy, bliss, and ecstasy.  
  
A small sob escaped the elf prince's lips as these emotions came to weigh heavily on his heart. He lifted himself to his feet and made his way over to the bed. As he lay there he sorted through the feelings, he would not let his grief consume him.  
  
After hours of lying there the sun was beginning to set and he decided that it was too late to return. He curled up in Aragorn's bed and pulled the covers over his body. The house was empty and his friends' life had long passed, but his presence was in the room as was his smell.  
  
He had always teased his friend about smelling like a human and in return he had always been snapped at. He laughed lightly, snuggled under the covers, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
That night he dreamed Aragorn came to him.  
  
He padded down the halls and found his friend brooding in a chair. It was a young Aragorn, the young man he had first met. Legolas squealed with delight at seeing his friend and ran to meet him.  
  
Aragorn stood from his chair and smiled at his long time friend who had become like his brother over the years. He hugged Legolas and pushed him into a chair.  
  
Legolas turned his face up to his friend with expectant eyes but Aragorn turned his back and began to walk away.  
  
"Mellon-nin!" Legolas called after the retreating form "Aragorn, Strider, Estel, please do not make me say goodbye to you again!" he called out the many names his friend had had.  
  
Aragorn turned surprised. "Goodbye?" he questioned  
  
Legolas nodded "I have already lost you once how can you make me suffer again?" tears were falling freely and he was in too much pain to care.  
  
Aragorn walked back over to Legolas and tilted his head up to look in his eyes. "Yes I have died, I am dead. I no longer walk among the living and I never shall again; but Legolas listen to me. I never left you, I never will leave you, and I had never planned on leaving you. Mellon-nin you are like a brother to me, and even in death we will not part."  
  
Legolas nodded sadly "But Estel I miss you so much." He sobbed into his friends' chest and Aragorn held him.  
  
"Legolas you have all the memories left still, you may have lost me in body but I will always be with you, ada, Elladan, and Elrohir in spirit." He whispered softly. "Do not forget me, forgetting me is the only way you can ever say goodbye. Life is only life but friendship is forever." He kissed his friend on his head and let him go.  
  
Legolas looked at the man in front of him and smiled "Never shall I forget you, you are my brother, my friend, and my ally and I vow never shall I forget you."  
  
Aragorn smiled "Until we meet again."  
  
Legolas nodded "Until we meet again." He swore to his friend.  
  
Aragorn grinned at Legolas "Did you ever think you would care whether a human died?" he asked grinning wickedly.  
  
Despite everything, Legolas laughed "Oh Strider." He grinned at the human.  
  
Aragorn sobered slightly "I must take my leave, tell my family I love them." Aragorn's voice was growing fainter as was his body.  
  
Legolas's eyes began to tear again but he nodded "Of course Estel, of course I will! I love you.my brother!" he yelled as Aragorn disappeared. "I will never say goodbye." He whispered to himself.  
  
When Legolas woke the next morning he was still lying in Aragorn's bed, 'That was no dream' he thought to himself. He got out of the bed and found that he was smiling, and that his heart was feeling much lighter.  
  
He took one last glance out of the window then walked from the house. He found his horse grazing by the pool of water. He walked over and mounted her and together they rode off.  
  
He had gone to Imladris to say goodbye to his friend, thinking that they would never have another adventure together. He had learned many things in his 'dream' he wasn't sure what it was exactly, only that Aragorn had managed to teach him one last thing on friendship.  
  
"I will miss you mellon-nin, until we meet again." He whispered.  
  
He continued riding from Rivendell thinking over the last conversation he had ever had with his friend. Last night he had wanted to say so many things but he knew that it would have been pointless; Aragorn already knew everything Legolas had wanted to say. Legolas turned his horse into the sun and rode away. 


End file.
